carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Shattered Line: The Prequel
'''Shattered Line: The Prequel '''is the special prequel series of Chapter II. This prequel announced before the Fall of The Baphomet released and also before the Chapter II ends. The War of Clans : Lincoln vs. Cadillac is the only series in Chapter II will excluded in this prequel series. Rise of Bapphonov: The Prequel Before The Exzylum falls and B.Nov & B. Ward battle against The Exzylum, Uranus & Infernus seen walking, They saw an abandoned house (The Exzylum hideout), Uranus saw a person exit and mounts a large cross hammer (Cruiser-X) they want to figure it out who they are. Uranus & Infernus carefully sneak through the hideout until they have been caught by EvereX. EvereX doubted so he warns Uranus & Infernus that this is a restricted area. Uranus explains but Cruiser-X back and he says to Uranus & Infernus that "they can't escape but for now they can stay here" Uranus agrees to stay only in that day. Later that night, Cruiser-X wants to recruit them to their alliance. Uranus thinks first, but he refuses to join in The Exzylum. Infernus calls Uranus and creates a portal to escape, The Exzylum quickly enters before the portal out. The portal opens near to B.Nov & B. Ward's hideout, Uranus & Infernus are both running away to the portal. Cruiser-X wants to throw his cross hammer but EvereX stopped it letting them escape. Cruiser-X saw B. Nov & B. Ward are living quietly in their hideout. Cruiser-X smiles before the screen black out. The Baton of Veyron: The Beginning B. Ward has reaches the Isuzu Truck Corp. to find some communication when he got there, he calls for help, City answers the telephone since B. Altis is on duty. B. Ward says that he needs his help to escort him immediately to their town. City doubted and say that his son is here and assaults the CTC. B.Ward wants him to keep this as a secret mission which he is the only one who knows that he is alive. He adds that in any case he might be die because he is not in good condition. City says that he will be there but Ridgeline appears in front of him and ask where is he going. City has no choice to say it to Ridgeline. After Ridgeline knows about B. Ward he volunteered that he can do that and he might stay here to make sure that it can't be spread the news about B.Ward. City accepts it and advice to be careful. Ridgeline starts to find B. Ward, When he is heading to the Isuzu Truck Corp. A gun shots firing hears. Ridgeline quickly hide but he sudden heard a shotgun mounting to his head. He saw Eco-S guilted say that "I did not do anything".Ridgeline raises his hands and say that he don't know what is happening, Eco-S asks that if he is one of them because Eco-S has been accused stole a diamond in their town. Ridgeline doubted and say that he can help to escape safely. After Eco-S & Ridgeline devastates the mafia, Ridgeline remembers that he is the one of the members of STX Battalion were STX betrayed the CTC. Eco-S has no idea why Doomsdeath 5 still fighting against CTC. Ridgeline & Eco-S reach the Isuzu Truck Corp. were B. Ward is waiting to escort him at the CTC. Ridgeline saw B.Ward and when they got met B.Ward doubted that he calls City and why they know about this. Ridgeline explains that he is the brother of City he volunteered to keep this mission secret. Eco-S says that he is not involved in this he just want to help just like Ridgeline do to him. They are now on the way to the CTC but Eco-S saw Slaught-X' territory base he thinks that he can help and they can allies again in CTC since they are former both member of STX Battalion. Ridgeline & B.Ward agrees that they need an AoE damage to secure their way safely. An Alarm rings and Slaught-X quickly responds to the gate who encroach on its territory. Eco-S shouts that they are not a bad ones and they just want his help. Slaught-X has no choice since they got Eco-S he joined and he warns Ridgeline & B.Ward that "I can trust you but it has a capacity". When they are all heading back to the CTC they saw Veyron dreary crawling for a rest. Ridgeline asks who is he? Slaught-X answers and said that he is still alive after The Payssault of Bull-Giga. Veyron hears all of them and he said that "I'm back on a Reloaded version of Veyron". The Trail: The Journey Before Trail-B & Semi-Trail are longer best friends after Semi-Trail saved by Trail-B at the epic war against The Doomsdeath. Semi-Trail is working as a guard at the main gate of Chevrolet Area Base IV. Later that night, Semi-Trail receive a news about the baphomet rising in the town. He thinks that it is the CTC might be in trouble against the baphomet. Trail-B came and say about the news, Semi-Trail decides to help the CTC if they still want an help. At the forest near to the CTC Trail-B hears a step coming. When they lighted it they saw the group of Ridgeline and say "It is just an awkward days". Afterwards, they are all decided to separate to locate easily the CTC. Trail-B & Semi-Trail saw Nitro distracted the agreement of the Lincoln & Cadillac about the conquered land while Ridgeline & B. Ward is on the way to the CTC. Eco-S & Slaught-X is no longer seen after they decided to separate. Trivia * The Exzylum reappears on this special prequel series. * Eco-S & Slaught-X are reappeared on this series. However, they will officially both appear in the Chapter III. * The moment when Semi-Trail & Trail-B met Ridgeline, Eco-S, Slaught-X & B. Ward happened between the series of Rise of Bapphonov & The Baton of Veyron : Reloaded.